ResidentEvil: Evangeline Carter Conspiracy
by Vesley
Summary: Evangeline Carter is a survivor of the Arkley Mountain and Spencer Estate caused by Umbrella. She's alone now, and on the run from an unknown assassin tailing the young woman to tie loose ends. Will the former mute girl be forever silenced? (Based around the events after RE0&RE1, before the Outbreak of Raccoon City?) [WARNING Alternate Universe, OC, based on both Games&books, etc ]


**[This fan fiction is an Alternate reality take based on the Resident Evil Universe books by S.D Perry and the Video games created by Capcom the sole creator of the series. I wanted to do a fun take on the series, and drive the story with an OC borrowed in a Roleplay group, and eventually grew to respect and eventually create this story. Survivor on the run from the major pharmaceutical giant known as Umbrella. after her surviving both the RE0 & RE1 stories…spins the tale of her on the run.]**

**_Three and half months ago_**_ in a rat hole off a major highway, where a rundown hotel and dinner stood...as the evening was late, less than near a week since she left Raccoon City with the car she borrowed had given her trouble a state line before coming into brief edge of Indiana. Having agreed to work the rest of her time and debt to the small shop of Larry's Tow and Emma's Diner_, not the familiar one in Raccoon City. She had been a quieter girl trying to keep her nose clean, as the other members of S.T.A.R.S and survivors were in the wind, their stories and media coverage made a mockery of them. Stories of monsters and creatures out of a Twilight Zone marathon, honestly Evie before the Mansion incident would have agreed, but the tragic loss of her older brother _Jared, _and Marko's as well as horrible things that lurked those woods of Arkley sometimes made her stay up till wee hours of the daybreak. It had been a long seven-hour shift...her feet from the awful shoes a size too small ached her blistered feet, as she tossed the shoes to the side of the red chair of the small hotel corner room on the second floor that "L" shaped long ways. The smell of the taxed grease of hamburgers and steak sauce stained the collar of her uniform as she sighed. She removed the clothes after a long day, which felt like lead as she slowly stripped the blue and white old school style waitress uniform, which Larry and his wife seemed to adore the 50s retro, as she huffed in a bit of defeat. Her car was behind the shop and done with the last of the work, just Larry wanted to offer to remove the old tires with better tread before she continued the trip toward the small bathroom of the roach motel. The motel may have been to crap, but least it gave her a car and a meal so Evie was thankful.

The bra clasp of Evie's brassiere, which honestly felt too tight, as she maneuvered herself toward the full length mirror, she carefully watched as she pulled her arms behind her back of her body, as she carefully began to unfasten the attire. Immediately she inserted her nails enough and with a bit of luck undid the clasp undoing her black material prison. Which had been started moments ago, before she quickly entered the room and around the corner at the bottom of the stairs for a can of pop, before immediately when she entering the motel room again, before settling down to remove her work clothes, it was the radiated steam that emitted to let her know the water was ready. Evie made her direction toward the restroom, as her bare feet on the aged brown carpet, after she made a quick assurance her room was locked down. The young girl may have felt paranoid, but cunning enough to keep her bag close on a nearby chair in case she had to immediately leave, with a note tucked away in the nightstand for Larry and Emma in case she disappeared suddenly, with instructions to get in contact with her cousin Savannah back in Raccoon City.

Though she hadn't spoken to anyone directly since leaving Raccoon City, she did take Barry's advice and use a payphone thirty miles outside the direction she traveled along the highway and intervening in smaller rural towns instead of major interstates. Where she finally felt safe enough a state back to leave a message assuring she was okay and alive before her car was acting up and running hot. The thoughts loomed of back home, as she somehow even missed her abusive adoptive relatives, or let alone anyone to talk too back home in Raccoon City. Special Tactics and Rescue Squad law enforcement was disbanded, and eventually, their lines not taking calls anymore. Where Barry had implied he was _in a hurry _before dropping the call. Still chasing the lead of possibility of signs of Alexis or Benton where unknown and only the stranger before she left Raccoon City handed her a contact card with NY on the back scribbled. The trail had gone severally cold, as the number Benton had given her had ceased four days ago with an annoying operator assuring to retry the call again.

The rain seemed to ruminate from the shingled roof of the second floor of the upper complex, as the pelting beads of water were was evident from the bathroom window overlooked the back end of the hotel. The rain seemed almost endless, as she watched a moment peering into the darkest void and her green eyes just got lost in the moment, as the steam reignited the room in a filtered haze.

Evie finally cutting her view away from the darkness of the cluster of trees upon the hill beyond the cliff and rusted tall chain length fence, as she pulled back the dingy eggshell curtain. Evie removed the last of her undergarments stepping over the tub edge of the old fashioned tub. Immediately she alleviated a small hiss as she stepped into the shower as the water upon contact was too unsettling to her skin from the high temperature. Evie inched forward, as she turned the knobs to alleviate the higher than normal temperature of the shower, as she began to soak herself in the water. Her pale ghost body began to strip away the aroma of grease as she stood under the water of the shower in that bathroom, as she began to wash. Removing the grim and smell of the lingering aroma of the dinner of a long shift, Evie would have to debate upon doing laundry now and scoring a forty-five-minute extra time of sleep or wake up to wash her uniform for nine o'clock ante meridiem or _am. _

The world around her faded, as she closed her eyes finishing the welcoming shower. The mind of the young woman drifted off into the past throwing her back to the train...that _awful _midfield numbing nightmare. The train of the endless leeches, creatures with hardens green skin with teeth so sharp, she hadn't noticed she was crying in the shower as the water sprayed the salted tears from her cheeks. The memories were like a catapult slamming into her all at once, as her hands ran through her fingers of the dyed wet red hair. The formally mute girl tried to hold back the pain in just in the last few days had found little enough sleep. Her fingers twirled the edges of her hair, as they showing signs of the natural color of blonde. The water of the motel shower splashed off her body as she stood under the nozzle of the showerhead. As the water cupped in her hands, Evie relived the horrors of that forty-eight hours, she could see their faces in the images of her mind of the dead, and those emitted moans crawling in the corner of her mind almost gnawing at her damaged subconscious. The mansion…_that awful _forsaken Spencer Estate in the middle of Arkley, as the images began to swirl in her mind more, and becoming violent.

The Indiana area was a stormy night, as the flash of lighting could be witnessed from the obscure shower curtain, as the room seemed to illuminate in hue before returning to normal. The weather seemed to become ever relentless as the area was pouring with water. The diner and repair shop, with the motel sprawled with the darkness of the oncoming storm as thunder boomed loudly in the distance, seemingly almost rattle the room for a brief moment. She shook a moment, as the images of the dining hall of Spencer Estate crept back, and some stormy weather. As the thought of her dead friends surrounded her, as she tried to stop the motion of seeing Mellissa die, before her as she relived Kenneth from STARS as he was yanked by the tail of the scorpion on the train. The guilt wasn't extinguishing as Evie recalled the death of Markos, being shot in the small corridor and her brother..._god _her brother. She immediately prized herself from the images of nightmare fuel and turned the knobs beneath the shower nozzle counterclockwise of the shower as she stood in the shower naked and wet.

Evangeline Carter wept breaking down behind the shower curtain, as the thunder radiated in the distant of the wet night. As her small voice began, "_Jared...wish I could have done more." _Her meek voice broke through the guilt-ridden nineteen-year-olds torment, as she stood and firmly opened the shower curtain. Standing on the white tiled floor, ignoring the small critter that scampered across the wall toward the small edge of the corner of the ceiling above the bathroom, where the wall connected. This was her reality now...on the _run_. As she stepped out of the shower, climbing over the clawed tub as Evie reached for the towel on the rack.

Grasping the fresh linen, she stood a moment and huffed, trying to calm down. Her unnaturally bright red hair scraggier ends draped inches above her shoulders. Evie covered herself with a secure towel. The young woman emerged from the shower wet, as the ends of her hair and body dribbled water onto the floor. The window chest levels to access the roof as she began to run the towel across her body. As she suddenly had a sensation prickle the ends of the small hairs on her body, as the goosebumps designated, that with the unsettling feeling of being watched.

The forest from her upper floor along with the lower back way of the motel was too dark to clearly get a glimpse, except for the occasional flashes of lightning in the distance. However, as she returned to drying herself off patting herself off with the towel, she felt that sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. The same feeling the night before her mother died, and _night _Jared and he fled to the Forest and found the train. The feeling she could not shake off, as she turned her head in the direction of the window but no anvil, she made her way toward the entry of the door of the bathroom and hotel room. Peeking her head around the corner, Evie saw nothing out of the norm as she continued to finish drying off. The background noise of the news bulletin of a news anchor and his female co-host spoke about an irrelevant story, filled the silent void of the room, before the channel cut to a commercial. Evie's suspicions made her skeptical she was being overly paranoid.

Suddenly the sudden ring of the bedside phone of her second floor rung nearly had made her drop the towel around her body. The sheer escalated piercing set of rings, with the small flashing light on the rotary. The sun aged plastic kept going, as the storm seemed to drastically dim the power for a moment, and lit the room back to normal as the TV seemed to flicker before coming back onto screen, as the volume readjusted to a slightly lower setting than before. The older tube television technology, as Evie swallowed hard figuring the caller had the wrong room. The young woman had no contacts, she was alone…but her mind pressed what if it was STARS, or Benton or…Savannah. The endless loomed thoughts seemed to swarm her mind, like a busy beehive, as she aimlessly watched the phone cease, followed by another flash of the dial light on the bedside phone flicker, revanting maybe the caller was persistent and if she didn't answer they would get the hint.

The annoying constant pitched sound similar to an office phone, which seemed to keep ruminate the entire room as her heart began to pound faster in her chest. The panic rising in her chest, as ventured toward the direction of the bed side and past the full sized bed. There she paused as the phone continued to ring nonstop. The silenced followed by another barrage of rings, as she decided to venture over to the phone strolling amply toward the annoying sound, with her hand clutching the fabric of the towel to her chest as she prized the phone from the box answering the call, "_Hello...Hello-" _Before she could finish her statement, a man's voice she was unfamiliar with broke the silence, as she moved to the other side of the bed. The unknown caller seemed to deviate from responding, as she felt her suspicions rise like her elevated heartbeat pound faster, as swallowing the little saliva in her throat nervously.

"_Evangeline Carter_...you seem to be a very hard woman to find." The tone of voice was _familiar _somehow, as the male voice was direct. The man on the other end of the line seemed to dash a hint of coy demeanor in his proper dialect. The strained vocal chords which she was growing used too graphed a cracked yet hint of annoyed tone, "Yeah- _ugh, _what do you want!? Who is this?!" The barrage of questions hanging over the edge of paranoia made her unsettled as she bellowed the questions to the unknown person on the other end of the receiver. The voice on the other end of the line seemed older, as the next grimps of his words were direct as he exclaimed, "Honestly thought you'd never answer the phone Miss. Carter." The formalities of the unknown caller made her nervousness grow, as his voice cut to the point, "make your direction toward the window to the left of you…" Her rational thoughts merged with panicked tones, as he ordered her in short breaths to make her way again to the window, but keep a low profile. The white long cord dangled around her wrist as Evie nervously twisted the chord of the bed side phone, as she did as she was instructed.

The silence of the other end of the line made her leery to trust the man on the other end, as Evie inserted her index finger and thumb to pull the small dingy plastic blind at eye level open. The nearly empty parking lot of the small "H" shaped blocked off establishment, was lit by the yellow amber radiated street lights. The view of her front window was obscure for the most part with the rain past the walkway of the long stretch to the end of her motel, that roof protecting the majority of the outside from getting soaked by the nightly rain. The distant image of the office building conjoined with the dinner entrance could be seen, if you pinched her vision hard enough. As the unknown man on the phone instructed Evie as she stood there wondering what she was looking at in the night from the hotel room. Before she could speak, as if the room was being watched by a secret camera, while the stranger spoke on the other end of the phone, "You're not alone…"

The young woman focused her green eyes into the wet night, as she questioned the man clairvoyant words spoke on the other end of the receiver of the phone guessing already predicting her actions exclaimed, "...there is a cell phone located in the cupboard in the bathroom." Hesitatingly, Evie didn't want to trust the man on the other end of the line, as that feeling of paranoia struck her again. The panic sent her on edge, as she was afraid they had found her, as the words of the man on the phone made her very unwell. As she darted her eyes to the barely lit parking lot, and back toward the direction of the bathroom, as she turned her attention toward the opened peep hole of the blinds. As she questioned the realness of the tone of the stranger on the phone, she was interrupted as she noticed the man at the counter in the small office.

As she could see the older heavy set man that was Larry speak to the slender figure leaning over the counter dressed in a dark ball cap and leather coat, as he showed them something a badge perhaps. Her green eyes expanded wide, as the little rational feeling went out the window metaphorically, as the caller's voice went silent, as the nineteen year old girl watched the old man named Larry seemed to gesture in her corner direction. The man in the baseball cap in the office talking to the owner seemed to look over at him. It was that instant, as the stranger in the office talking with Larry somehow guessed she was there in the motel room gazed upward her direction, as the older man was distracted looking for a file. Before the man in the leather coat seemed to remove a gun from his jacket and with an extended silencer plopped two shots one into Larry's brain and watched as Larry fell to the floor dead, and finally the opposite of the dinner. Evie immediately believed the stranger on the phone, as she whimpered feeling the small tears erupt from her face as she whimpered in fear. As the man in the ball cap began to shoot in the dinner, and disappear in eyeshot of what was visible.

Evangeline Carter made her hastily direction toward the closet. The bare closet with only a single outfit, as she yanked the green tank top, and tossed the metal hanger to retrieved the jeans. The young woman was in a hurry and ignored the formalities of undergarments as had dropped the phone in pure panic. Madly getting dressed, counting the moments before yanking the already packed bag and heard a ring from the bathroom. The quick thinking of the chair as she wheeled the chair toward the front door angling it under the knob to barricade the door of the motel room. The surroundings of the hotel room, as she shoved her feet into the doc martin flat sandals, as something housekeeping found couple nights before as a gift from Emma.

Spring into action she tore open the cupboard as the sound of the cell phone allured her attention, yanking the box and retrieving the phone. A small Nokia, as the dialed screen began to ring and display saying **_unknown_**. Immediately she answered the cellular device, very high gadget for the era, as Evie heard the voice from the nightstand hotel phone exclaimed, "Figured your making her get away. You have two minuets till the man approaches your residence."

Evie panicked and scared stood there like a deer in headlights as she began, "what do I do..." The man seemed relax and unaffected by the situation, as he was calm in his tone, as unknown caller began, "I want you to shut the bathroom door, and climb out the window and onto the roof." Doing as instructed she slammed the door and yanked the old window open, as the stiff mechanism was stubborn, but after a moment gave way leaving peeled patches of paint on the ledge, as the rain poured into the room. Knowing the ledge was chest height, Evie ledged herself one on the tub and the other on the rim of the toilet as she scampered through the window seal making herself crawl from the room and onto the roof. The power seemed to dwindle once more before finally ceasing, leaving the bathroom in total darkness. Still gripping the phone for deprivation, as she crawled onto her belly and slammed the window seal and digging a loose nail into the corner of the seal. The moment she climbed to the roof, and locked her exit behind her, Evie peered down at the cell phone as the icon the display reading '_no service' _she panicked. Evie tucked the phone into the packed back bag, and observed the darkness of the second floor and noticed her car, as she knew Larry always left the keys in the ignition. She had to get to the car from the rooftop.

Finding her footing on the wet elevated rooftop, as Evie continued toward the direction of the rooftop. As the sudden impactful noise halted her actions as she continued to try and get away only stopping a moment as she heard loud muffled pounding coming from the direction of her room. Evangeline Carter carefully maneuvered the bottoms of her feet on the angled shingled roof, as her flat sandals least thankful were durable hiker brand. The girl felt the persistence of her old associate and former Umbrella security operative, Alexis actions influence her decisions on survival take her over, as she had to be calm and processed her thoughts like that of a soldier, as she pushed herself further as the edge of the roof dipped onto the first floor of the conjoined motel building. The squeeze gap of the architecture was too narrow for even her, as Evie ducked under the dip of the roof hiding herself from the direction of the upper floor as she passed the empty rooms, except a traveling guest in the nearest room as the angled pitch and dip of the roof hid her presence, with no luck of a service ladder to the lower ground the back of the building. The heavy beads of rain soaking her entire outfit, as Evie cursed herself for not grabbing a elastic band, as she kept brushing her wet hair from her face.

The powerful wet muffled sound of glass broke the silence of the night, as lightning flashed in the direction of the forest. The stalker was coming closer to her as Evie pressed her body to the well of the waist high wall, as footsteps could be heard. A heavy pair of boots, as the larger male seemed to grunt as he cut his foot in the weakened water damaged roof and a man below the room occupied seemed to get into a shouting match, before the stalker fired a muffled shot below him. Evie felt her eyes grow wide, as she heard a woman scream and grab the killers attention. Evie guessed the killer was tying up loose ends, as the sight a blonde woman vacated the motel room screaming in the direction of the catwalk and the killer just a small rooftop above her remove the foot encased around his foot, as he pursued the direction of the prostitute of the room had been occupied by the annoying larger man.

Evie watched as the mercenary leapt from the upper floor and in a military control had edged himself on the catwalk in the corner of her eye, still hidden from sight but a front row view as the formally mute woman saw him emerge into the enclosed walkway. The erupted screams of the distance, as a simple _–PING- _ _–PING- _ _–PING- _ Three simple muffled shots of the handgun with the silence ended the woman's screams, as he seemed to head the direction of the woman, guessing the similar build drew his attention mistaken her for the blonde.

Evie watched in horror, as barely contained herself as she cradled knees against her chest. The moment he was out of eye shot, she scrambled to the edge of the roof peering down for something. The fear in her chest as she saw the drainage gutter, though she didn't trust the construction of the tin metal gutter, it was all she had currently to go onto without wanting to be in direct sight of the man hunting her down. Positioning herself as she psyched herself up, Evie rolled her eyes as murmured a string of curses. Her fingers wrapped around the gutter, hopefully praying she wouldn't lose her grip and fall to her doom or worse break a leg in the back alley of the motel. The young woman hammered ghastly as she scrawled down the gutter, jokily comparing her situation to Spiderman comics of Peter Parker in the old comics her brother had growing up together. The memory was courage enough to keep her steady, as she was close enough to the top of the car and in a moment she dropped to the top of the car. The weight of the metal braced her fall, but resulted in her ankles taking a light impact, which made her feet throb as she winced, but she would live and nothing was broken. The rain kept falling as she lost her grip and slipped off the top and fell on the hood of the service van, unfortunately cracking the windshield resulting her having a painful throb in the back of her skull.

Though she was injured_ Evangeline Carter __hissed in anger, as she heaved her aching body toward the car in the distance. The cold and rain of the night seemed to only slow her down, as Evie gritted her teeth and heaved the driver side door of the car open as she climbed inside the vehicle and in a moment, rummaged to find the keys and shoved them into the ignition after discovering them in the visor of the driver side. The car instantly revved to life, as she was suddenly interrupted by the powerful impact of the glass in the back windows shattering as she was backing up and screamed as she slammed the vehicle into gear and took off as the muffled shots assaulted her car and took off into the night. Leaving the gunman would be killer in the back alley of the hotel lot, and heaved the car into the fastest speed possible as she gunned the gas pedal and got onto the highway in a moment's notice, as the cell phone in the bag began to ring from the side of the satchel, as she reluctantly answered looking back as she power slid onto the empty highway, as the lone car had blared their horn from Evies reckless driving as the familiar voice from the room spoke on the phone, "__Whatever you do keep driving…" __Before she could ask, he seemed to know the answer, as he spoke, "__my name is __**Trent**__…I think we are going to be good friends__." _


End file.
